kirbys_ridiculous_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
'NOTE: '''Only IAmBagel and JellyfishJam38 may make episodes. Season 1 (Official/Planned) 1: That Episode That Came First: In the series opener, Kirby and Yirby meet for the first time since college. After Kirby forcefully makes Yirby get beer, Yirby ends up getting trapped in a hostage situation at the gas station. Now it's up to Kirby to save Yirby. 2: Ponies: Kirby meets his new neighbor's for the first time, and isn't so thrilled due to a traumatizing incident that happened to him as a child. Now, Kirby attempts to kill his new neighbors. 3: Hey Look, An Antagonist!: Classic Kirby discovers where Kirby is located, and tries to destroy him. 4: Super Sexist Ball 2023: Pinkie Pie gets 4 tickets to the latest "Super Sexist Ball" game, and invites Kirby and Yirby. Things, however, go for a turn for the worse as Pinkie Pie threatens to kill everyone at the stadium if her favorite team doesn't win. 5: Check Out The Consoles: Sonic tricks Yirby into sending Classic Sonic to a rehabilitation center. 6: I Am Not The Eggman: Looking for money, Kirby gets a job at Dr. Robotnik's Evil Robot Place. 7: Ponies on a Plane: Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy decide to get jobs as airplane pilots...only to discover hijackers on the plane. 8: Wee You: Everybody in the town gets a Wii U, except for Classic Sonic. After the town has run out of Wii U's, Classic Sonic attempts to steal one. 9: The Ninth Episode: Kirby predicts that the number "9" will come and destroy the world. 10: Meariohh Kurt Wee: Pinkie Pie and Nigel go into a Mario Kart Wii competition. 11: Crap Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot has somehow stolen all of the town's beer. And now it's up to Kirby to get the beer back. 12: Mouse: Mickey Mouse tries to kill Yirby after Yirby finds a photo of him killing Walt Disney. 13: The Heist (Part 1): A crystal is stolen from a museum, and Kirby and Yirby attempt to find out who did it. 14: Future (Part 2): After discovering who the robber is, Kirby and Yirby somehow end up in the future. Now they must get back to the past 15. The Sky is Rimmed: Kirby wants to buy a video game called The Elderly Scrolls V: The Sky is Rimmed, but he finds out that all of the copies are sold out. Because of this, he goes crazy and thinks that GameStop are plotting an evil conspiracy against him. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie discovers drugs. (Season Finale) Season 2 (Unofficial/Uncertain) 16: Classic Kirby Strikes Back I Guess: TBA 17: The Okatu: Kirby decides to find out what is inside that abandoned house across the street. When he explores, he discovers a psychotic girl whose anime obsession has ruined her life. Now Kirby tries to get the girl off the obsession. 18: Shitstorm: Yirby and Twilight Sparkle attempt to send Pinkie Pie to an anger management class. Meanwhile, Kirby tries to contact his old kindergarden friend, Klaus. Unknown Nigel Shake: Nigel tries to end an overrated meme. Possible Film ''Main Article: Kirby's Ridiculous Movie IAmBagel has stated that it is possible that there could be a KRA film, but it will not come out for a long time. Specials (Unofficial/Uncertain) Kirby Sues Santa Claus: Kirby and the gang go to court, as Kirby sues Santa Claus for attempting to steal his beer. Meanwhile, Nigel is visited by teh ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future, who try to "redeem" himself of his perverted ways, but things backfire. |} Category:Episode Category:Lists